Play, Cause Music Shapes Our Lives
by charliesangels333
Summary: It's the start of something new alright! Time to apply for college! East High will be bustling this year but what happens when the happy exterior isn't the true story? It's time for change but who will be ready for it? Troy Sharpay Ryan Gabriella? Troypay


**Hey guys this is my new story!! Finally, right? Okay, each chapter will have a song I think you should listen to while reading cause . . . that's what I was listening to! Talking about getting into the mind of an author! Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! 1/3**

Play: That's What You Get

By Paramore

Sharpay

Sharpay sat on the ugly brown carpet that covered the Danforth's basement and watched the scene unfold in front of her. A group of baton twirlers and band geeks played drinking games in the corner. The basketball players were . . . What else? . . . watching basketball. Expect for one. The only one that really mattered and the only reason she had agreed to come to this party at all.

She felt like a loser. No one was bothering to talk to her. Who would want to? She was the Ice Queen or sometimes the Drama Bitch, and that is all she will ever be to them. Sharpay rested her head on top of her bent knees. Good thing she wore shorts and not her usual skirt or that would have been difficult. She let the music fill her mind, and tried to forget.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

_Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!_

Sharpay groaned. This music was SO not helping. She needed to get out of there. Sharpay looked up and spotted the sliding glass door that lead to the pool. Carefully, she got up trying not to stumble in her converse. She was so much better at walking in heels.

Sharpay slid open the door and the cool night breeze hit her like a wave of relief. She could breathe again.

Sharpay walked out into the Danforth's back garden, putting distance between her and that song which made her remember. A bench swing nestled between two oaks trees called out to her and Sharpay decided to stay there. She just had to wait out the party.

If people noticed she was gone, which most would not, they would probably just assume that she was with Zeke, because he had disappeared too. The truth was though, no matter how much Sharpay loved Zeke's cooking, she did not love him. She could not love him because she already was tethered to someone else. That is what it felt like. Sharpay felt that invisible rope that tied her to him always present, like she was a dog. No one understood, Sharpay did not even understand.

She loved Troy and no amount of alcohol, parties or other distractions could change that.

Suddenly, Sharpay heard leaves crunch behind her. She hoped the person would not see her. The footsteps stopped.

Troy

Troy had spotted Sharpay running out the door just as he came downstairs. He knew something was wrong, and damn his big heart, he had to help. That's why Troy did everything he did. He could not just let someone suffer and I guess that is how "Breaking Free" started. It was actually going to be a school wide program now, pushing kids to try new things and make new friends. They had offered Troy a chance to run it but he could tell Ryan wanted to so he passed on the torch. Troy was always doing things for _other_ people.

Finally he saw her sitting on the rocky horse . . . well that is what Troy and Chad had always called it since they were little and went through their "cowboy" phase together.

Sharpay gently swung and kicked at the dirt as he bench went back and forth. No one was with her so Troy walked over.

"Hey, Pay." Troy said softly hoping not to startle her. Sharpay just glanced up and gave a forced semi-smile.

Troy bent down so he was eye level with her. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to ask?" Sharpay chocolate brown eyes seemed black and empty in the darkness of night while her blonde hair wisped around her like a halo.

"Troy, there isn't enough time in the world to tell anyone all of my problems." Her musical voice was cracking and Troy could tell she was fighting a breakdown.

"Okay, do you mind if I sit with you then?" Troy sat down next to her and started rubbing her back; he always knew how to calm people.

"My dad used to do that when I was upset," Sharpay stated, not really to him or anything in particular. "He would tell me to breathe and then he would rub my back until the crying stopped or until I fell asleep."

"That's nice. He doesn't do that anymore?" Troy asked, trying to entice her into talking more.

"Well let's put it this way: Remember when you met my dad at Lava Springs?" Troy nodded: helicopter landing in the middle of a golf course. Troy had almost wet his pants in surprise. "Well that was the first time I had seen my father in almost eight months. He was away doing business but me and Ryan know he was _doing_ something else. My dad owns a talent agency, and let's just say his assistant would do anything to make it in that business. He is a ruthlessly brilliant, too. He wanted to get you to play for U of A so he asked me to give you whatever you wanted. Sorry about all that by the way."

"I'm sorry, Pay. You know what? My dad told me to get closer to you too. He said it was pretty much a done deal but I should seal it for my future. Can you believe it? He's ruthless when it comes to college. I guess that's in the parenting handbook or something." Sharpay sat up and stared at Troy, seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"Troy you know I've never met someone else like you, Troy. Thanks." Sharpay leaned back against the bench.

"Anytime, I'll be here all week!" Troy got up and took a bow before plopping back down. "Literally, my parents are in Los Angeles getting a daughter of a friend who is staying with us for a year while her parents travel the world. They're filthy rich." Sharpay laughed and yawned. It was very early in the morning.

"If you want to sleep, I'll stay here and protect you." Troy grinned. No matter what people said about Sharpay, she was always an interesting person to be with.

"Thanks." She whispered falling deeper into sleep.

Troy put his arm around her and let her lean on him. Troy laughed at the sound of Sharpay's small snores. The nightlife around him hummed and his eye lids fell. He could use some sleep, too.

Sharpay

Once she was sure Troy was asleep, Sharpay opened her eyes. She could not sleep. The nightmares would come again or even worse, the happy dreams which tore her up every time they ended.

She couldn't believe Troy just keeps interfering with her life. Giving her hope then ripping her heart in half.

'_That's what you get when you let your heart win.' _She laughed bitterly, letting the sounds of the night numb her into forgetting.


End file.
